


Yo me bajo en Karakura

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Drugs, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Safer Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necesitó irse lejos para comprender que escapando de él no dejaba de sentir lo que sentía, al contrario, acabó siendo peor.</p><p>—No voy. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Kurosaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La tuca ya le quemaba los dedos, se la pasó a su compañero de ruta para poder tener ambas manos libres y seguir con el trabajo. La _Birome_ _Bic_ firme entre las rodillas, los hilos -elegidos especialmente en color naranja, negro, azul y blanco- tensos y anudados.

Lo hizo en un suspiro, y se quedó maravillado… Era su mejor trabajo, pero no por el entramado, a decir verdad tenía trabajos mucho más elaborados, sino por todo lo que había implicado realizarlo.

Sabulón miró al chico con curiosidad, la sonrisa en los labios de Ishida era inusual. Dio una honda calada a lo último que quedaba e investigó.

—¿Un regalo?

Ishida meditó la respuesta, dejó la pulsera sobre las demás y respondió:

—No creo —su réplica había sonado extraña, pero el otro había sabido interpretar. El Quincy echó una ojeada al adminículo y su rostro se agravó. ¿Le gustaría a Ichigo? ¿Sería la clase de artesanía que usaría? Aún más preocupante ¿por qué le estaba haciendo una a él? Quizás porque esa noche era su cumpleaños. Volvió a sonreír después de mirar su acabada obra de arte—. Creo que es hora de volver —musitó.

Sabulón abrió grande sus ojos negros, Ishida era así, tomaba decisiones en el momento y era raro que cambiara de parecer salvo que algo importante surgiese a medio camino.

—Te tomó tres años venir hasta acá —se puso de pie dejando al descubierto la hilera de tatuajes en el pecho—, te tomará otros tres regresar. —Se acercó a la ronda de mate iniciada para pedir uno.

—No —Ishida quitó la mirada de esos tatuajes, le recordaban tanto al teniente Abarai, incluido el largo pelo, sólo que el de Sabulón era azabache—, quizás le pida a mi padre que me mande un pasaje.

Sabía que si lo hacía Ryuuken lo mandaría sin dudar. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero haberse ido sin decir nada desencadenó una serie de reacciones que no esperaba. Enojos, reproches, sorpresa, tristeza...

Es decir, nunca supuso que fueran tantas las personas afectadas, se figuró causar sorpresa, claro, pero no el regaño de su padre, ni el enfado de sus amigos.

  
“¡¿Estás loco?!”

  
“¡¿Por qué te fuiste así?!”

  
“¡¿Dónde estás?!

  
“¡¿Tienes para comer, de qué vives?!”

Había aprendido a vivir de sus manos, y vaya, nunca se había sentido tan feliz y completo en la vida. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que eso era lo que quería para él, lo que le llenaba de dicha; poder vivir de sus manos, de su propio trabajo. No ganaba mucho en cuanto a dinero, lo suficiente para comer en el día o comprar una cerveza como lujo, pero sí sobrada satisfacción personal.

No tenía horarios, ni jefes, ni dueño, ni siquiera a quién rendir cuentas. Si un día tenía ganas de irse, desarmaba la carpa, armaba el bolso, juntaba las cosas del parche y partía sin más, saludando al paso.

Nadie le reclamaba nada porque sabían que tarde o temprano, como nómades que eran, volverían a cruzarse.

En un inicio creyó que no se adaptaría, eso de tener que depender del tiempo para poder bañarse, de vivir en una carpa, preparar el fuego para cocinar, eran cosas desconocidas para él; y si bien de joven había tenido que madurar a los golpes, viviendo sólo, cocinándose, valiéndose por su cuenta, aquello había supuesto un desafío descomunal.

Sin embargo había salido bien parado y, aunque al principio dudó, lo que lo mantuvo firme fue esa extraña sensación anidada en el pecho cada vez que se sentaba a practicar tramas para pulseras, collares o tobilleras.

Aprendió muchas cosas, técnicas nuevas de hilado, conoció lugares ensoñadores, indescriptibles, gente diversa, extranjeros, lenguas nuevas y música de todo tipo. En la actualidad podía hablar a la perfección tanto el japonés como el español, el alemán, el italiano y el inglés. El francés no lo contaba, porque era bastante pobre en el terreno y el portugués todavía se le resistía.

Todo eso en tan sólo tres años… y sentía que era hora de volver, que ya había terminado una etapa en su vida. Estaba un poco cansado de vagar y eso de extrañar horrores las caras que había dejado en Karakura, en el último tiempo, no lo dejaban dormir.

Como en esa particular noche en la que reparó que Ichigo, desde el otro lado del mundo, estaba cumpliendo veinticuatro años. Guardó las cosas dentro de la carpa, se despidió de Sabulón y dejó cerca las ramas que había hallado para el fuego, aún quedaban algunos artesanos despiertos haciendo artesanías para el día siguiente, charlando, tomando mate, escribiendo, leyendo o fumando.

Partiría a la mañana, viajar de noche no era bueno, pocas personas paraban en mitad de la ruta, más en un país como aquel, además antes quería pasar por San Ignacio y saludar a dos amigos. Apenas había llegado a ese país Gris y Matías (una pareja joven y afable) le dio techo y comida luego de haber sido robado, sin pedirle nada a cambio; debía despedirse de ellos como mínimo.

Estaba ansioso, con sinceridad quería volver a ver a su gente, pedirles disculpas por irse así, sin más, explicarles la verdad: que no sospechaba cuánto lo estimaban y que supuso que más que asombro no causaría su repentina decisión de marchar.

 

**(***)**

 

La mochila pesaba tonelada y media, pero aguantaba el suplicio porque sabía que pronto acabaría, además no tenía muchas opciones: allí dentro llevaba todo lo que había cosechado en esa época.

Desprendió las tiras, primero las del pecho, luego las de la cintura y siguió caminando.

No podría pasar por la puerta con semejante bulto, lo dejó a un costado quitándoselo con maestría: realizó un pequeño esfuerzo con la espalda, impulsándola con los hombros. Cuando estuvo frente al teléfono de aquel locutorio vaciló un instante. Hurgó en el bolsillo y, a la vez que buscaba el número, levantó el tubo.

La confusión de su padre fue tal que guardó unos segundos de profundo y aterrador silencio. Casi se desmaya cuando escuchó el destino final de su hijo.

—¿Posadas o en su defecto Iguazú, Argentina?

—Así es… —Uryuu le deletreó el nombre, el tema de los acentos era complicado, sobre todo porque en su idioma natal no existían, ni hablar de las “s” sueltas—. Igual no te preocupes, en el aeropuerto sabrán.

—¿Para cuándo?

—Para cuanto antes.

—¿De verdad vas a regresar?

—No, sólo quiero hacerte una broma y obligarte a gastar dinero —respondió hastiado—; qué pregunta, claro que regreso…

—¿Para quedarte? —Esa pregunta no se la había hecho a sí mismo, reflexionó al respecto, pero su padre se adelantó, tanto silencio le dio la pauta de que no había pensado al respecto—. Porque si es para volver a irte puedes quedarte en donde estás —dijo con dureza.

—Tú mándamelo —suspiró entornando los ojos—. No creo que vuelva a irme, quizás me quede a estudiar o a trabajar. —Sabía que una vez que pisara Karakura de vuelta, no tendría ganas de dejarla—. Bueno, debo irme, alguien me está esperando para llevarme al aeropuerto.

—Espera —lo frenó con desesperación mal disimulada para luego continuar lo más parco que pudo—: Por lo que escucho… estás bien.

Esa era la manera que tenía Ryuuken para preguntar _¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?_

—Sí.

Mutismo pronunciado, luego la consecuente embarazosa despedida, un ligero “ _Adiós, nos estamos viend_ o” y la turbación del momento. Ahora ya no podría arrepentirse, le había pedido a su padre el pasaje y se encontraba de viaje rumbo al aeropuerto.

Una sensación extraña se anidó en su corazón. Nostalgia y desazón. Despidió al país que lo había cobijado en ese último año, dándole las gracias a la _Pacha mama_ por permitirle conocerla de esa magnífica forma, con sus colores y su tierra roja.

 

**(***)**

 

Conmoción y revuelo. Que Orihime se apareciera así de la nada en su casa le resultó más que insólito a Kurosaki. Desde que habían finalizado con la relación ella evitaba volver al hogar donde dicha familia la había hecho sentir parte. Pero allí estaba, conversando con sus hermanas, quienes alegres por volver a verla no cesaban de acosarla con preguntas. Isshin la estrechó entre sus brazos y llamó a su hijo a los gritos pero éste ya estaba en la sala.

—Hola, Inoue —la costumbre de llamarla por su apellido volvió, era una manera de mostrar distancia y a la vez de mantener intacto el recuerdo de una amistad, porque llamarla por su apellido le recordaba esa etapa.

—Ichigo —ella plasmó una enorme sonrisa y sus expresivos ojos se abrieron aun más—, ¿has recibido el último correo en cadena de Ishida?

El otro negó. Sado y Inoue sabían que solía borrarlos sin leerlos, no le interesaba saber sobre las aventuras que tenía, ni sobre lo bien que la pasaba lejos de ellos. Al mismo tiempo le molestaba de sobremanera que fuera en cadena; ¿tanto esfuerzo suponía mandar un correo a cada uno, como correspondía? Se sentía uno más del montón y eso no le agradaba.

Solía borrarlos sin leerlos, porque al fin y al cabo recibirlos significaba que seguía vivo, en algún lugar del mundo, pero vivo, además Sado acostumbraba contarle al respecto cosas puntuales, cuando enfermaba, cuando era robado, estafado, o similares.

Sólo así abría uno de los correos y leía, para ver cómo estaba. Sólo para enfurecer: ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? ¿En verdad era feliz así? A la buena de Dios, que le robasen todo en plena ciudad, sin tener un yen en el bolsillo, lejos de todos sus más allegados, o enfermarse en una tierra que hablaba otra lengua muy distinta a la suya, sin cobertura médica.

No lo entendía.

—Regresa, ¡Ichigo! —Lo tomó de brazo, para sacudirlo—. En dos días estará en Karakura.

Le emocionaba ser ella la informante oficial en esa ocasión, sabía, en lo más profundo, cuánto estimaba al Quincy, quizás más de lo que Ichigo sospechaba. Al fin y al cabo una de las principales razones por la que empezó una relación con ella, aunque obvio nunca se lo hubiera dicho, fue precisamente por la partida de Ishida.

Orihime podía pecar de inocente, pero en verdad no era nada tonta y antes de terminar peleada con Kurosaki, despreciándolo o esperando a que la amara como ella lo hacía, prefirió ser quien terminase de una buena vez con la farsa.

No fue fácil, lloró mucho, lo extrañó horrores y a veces se mostraba con la guardia baja, ocasiones en que lo terminaba llamando o acudiendo a su casa. Lo peor de todo es que en ese año y medio se había encariñado tanto con la familia Kurosaki que no sabía si en realidad estaba triste porque había cortado su relación con Ichigo o porque ya no podría verlos más y ser parte de ellos.

Pero había sido bueno, la mejor elección tomada, y a la larga ganó la amistad labrada con el tiempo. Habían pasado por cosas muy duras, la guerra los había cambiado, fortaleciendo los vínculos, eso nada ni nadie podría quebrarlo… así que ella aguardó a que sus sentimientos por Kurosaki se esfumasen poco a poco para ceder lugar a una sincera amistad.

No fue algo que se dio de un día para el otro, le tomó en exactitud un año y medio, el mismo tiempo que estuvo a su lado como “novia” oficial. Y allí estaba, pisando otra vez ese hogar acogedor, en presencia de Ichigo.

—Ey, di algo. —Ella rió porque Kurosaki estaba desorientado.

Inoue se sintió feliz, Ishida volvería y quizás todo podría ser igual que antes. Indudable que no lo sería, a su manera eran los mismos y no, habían pasado tantas cosas en esos tres años. Pero de todos modos le daba mucha ilusión.

Esa noche se quedó a cenar y más tarde Kurosaki la acompañó a su departamento, hablaron con confianza, con esa que lograron siendo pareja, y al despedirse ambos notaron que al final todo volvía a estar en su lugar. Desde ya que no era el mismo vínculo de antaño, pero se querían por todo lo que habían significado para el otro durante ese lapso.

No había amor, pero si confianza y amistad, una combinación muy particular, porque Orihime era alguien especial para Ichigo y viceversa.

De vuelta a su casa Ichigo se permitió, en soledad, plasmar una enorme sonrisa con cierto tinte de nostalgia.

¡Ishida volvería!

 

**(***)**

 

Al otro día Sado lo llamó porque había logrado comunicarse con Keigo y Mizuiro, ambos estarían en Karakura el viernes a la noche, así que la fiesta de bienvenida sería el sábado a la noche, total Ishida también regresaba el viernes y de seguro que agotado por el viaje y sin ánimos de festejar nada.

—No voy. —Esa fue la escueta respuesta de Kurosaki.

No iba a ir. No le apetecía verlo. Aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo no podía evitar estar encabronado con ese Quincy.

Tres años, tres años enojado con él no se borraban así como así, de un día para el otro.

Yasutora no insistió; al igual que Inoue él conocía las razones de Ichigo.

 

**(***)**

 

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y ensueño cuando puso un pie fuera del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Estuvo alrededor de dos horas vagando, caminando sin parar hasta llegar a una zona donde transitaban camiones de una compañía de alimentos.

Había olvidado que en su país no era común ver a alguien haciendo dedo o autostop y casualmente fue un chofer extranjero quien frenó; un australiano radicado hacía cinco años, con familia: su esposa era japonesa y la había conocido mediante un amigo. Tuvieron tiempo para charlar al respecto. Medio viaje fue compartido con otro hombre que también solicitaba un aventón, un anciano de una aldea cercana.

—¿Hasta dónde van? —El hombre de incipiente calvicie observó a través del espejo el cartel indicador.

—Paro en Sannomiya —respondió el viejo.

—Yo me bajo en Karakura.

Decirlo le produjo un cosquilleo en el vientre, la ansiedad para ese entonces lo estaba consumiendo y los pocos minutos que quedaban para llegar a destino se le hizo eterno. Sus pies tocaron su adorado pueblo cuando el sol comenzaba a despedirse con tonalidades naranjas.

  
Ichigo…

 

Hasta un simple atardecer le recordaba a él.

Buscó un teléfono público, saludando a la empleada del lugar con una extraña sonrisa; extraña siendo él, pero no se podía negar que estaba cambiado de pies a cabeza, por dentro y por fuera. Su padre se guardó el reproche, habían quedado en que se tomaría un taxi y que él lo pagaría una vez llegado a destino.

“No quería hacerte gastar más dinero”.

Qué considerado, fue la respuesta de Ishida padre, dicho con notable fastidio y sarcasmo. Le pidió que se quedara donde estaba, que en quince minutos estaría allí para traerlo a la casa. En ese instante el corazón de ambos Quincy palpitó con furia.

Demonios, ni imaginaban cuánto se habían extrañado. Sí, se llevaban a las patadas, pero una cosa es tener una mala relación cercana que a la distancia. Aunque Uryuu vivía encabronado con su padre sabía que éste, muy a su pesar, estaba a media hora de viaje. Estando en otros países era consciente que de necesitarlo no sería tan fácil acudir a él.

Ni tampoco lo necesitaba… o eso creía, pero lo cierto es que extrañaba esa rara relación con él. No tenía con quién pelear o discutir por nimiedades.

Cuando Ryuuken lo vio a través de la ventanilla del auto se quedó sin aire y casi el cigarrillo se le desprende de los labios, ESE no era su hijo ¿Qué había sido del Uryuu que él conocía? ¿Ese que vestía ropas elegantes y cuidaba su aspecto?

Ante él se presentaba un chico similar a ese, uno que portaba un cabello ligeramente más largo, atado con una simple coleta; le consolaba ver al menos que mantenía los mismos lentes, incluso los mismos mechones lado a lado y el mismo rostro, pero a la vez distinto —poseedor de un brillo natural—. Y la piel, apenas bronceada, no presentaba ese matiz blanco plus habitual.

No, ni todo eso le llamó la atención como su porte, desgarbado como siempre; la mochila a un costado completaba el cuadro, la pulsera ancha en su muñeca, completamente artesanal, al igual que el colgante (con alguna semilla o vaya Dios a saber qué era eso) y la tobillera…

La tobillera. Un momento ¿eso era un tatuaje? Tardó en caer en la cuenta, no sólo era uno, dos (y no quiso suponer si había más), un dragón en la pierna izquierda y el símbolo de la cruz Quincy en el brazo derecho. No hubiera podido ver esos detalles de no ser porque llevaba unas bermudas blancas (o grises, de tan percudidas que estaban) y una playera sin mangas de color azul que rezaba casualmente “Piensa en verde, piensa en azul”.

Lo llamó por su nombre de pila, el chico volvió en sí reparando en la presencia de su padre al otro lado de la acera. Tantos años alejado de todas esas cuestiones de Quincy, hollows y shinigami en apariencias lo habían oxidado, antes se hubiera percatado del reiatsu de su padre. Cargó la mochila en el compartimento trasero y al subir al auto se quitó las ojotas, amaba andar descalzo. Su padre ahogó el reproche y la risa para investigar con seriedad sobre su estancia en tierras lejanas.

Un diálogo que pecaba de incómodo y forzado dio comienzo, hasta que poco a poco lograron ablandarse y mostrarse más transparentes. No se dijeron que se habían extrañado, esas cosas en la familia Ishida no se decían de manera explícita, pero sí implícita. Y la primera discusión se dio, ¿el tema?: los tatuajes. Que por qué se los había hecho, si habían tomado los recaudos necesarios, si luego se había hecho un estudio, hacía cuanto no visitaba un doctor, si comía bien.

Ishida hijo, luego de terminar a los gritos con él, sonrió… carajo, extrañaba eso. La manera tan particular que tenía su padre para preocuparse por él, insulto mediante. Al final le terminó prometiendo que pasaría por el hospital a hacerse un chequeo, de todos modos la última vez que había caído enfermo tuvo una correspondiente revisión médica y sólo estaba un poco anémico.

—No ha pasado mucho desde entonces —continuó Uryuu—, sólo dos meses. —Creyendo comprender los temores de su padre reveló sin tapujos—: y en este tiempo no he tenido sexo con nadie ni tampoco me drogo con LSD, así que descartado cualquier sospecha de HIV, hepatitis o lo que sea que tengas en mente.

—No pensaba en eso.

—No lo parece.

Claro, caviló Uryuu, para su padre era un joven Quincy devenido en delincuente. Era artesano, por Dios, no hippie ni consumidor de LSD, ni tenía un estilo de vida tan libertino: desde ya que había tenido sexo ocasional y parejas, pero sabía cuidarse. Y sí, con un demonio, los tatuajes se los había hecho con material descartable que abrieron ante sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que repetírselo?

—No te drogas con LSD —musitó Ryuuken con cautela— ¿y con qué entonces?

Maldición, su padre era astuto.

—No soy un drogadicto —se atajó—, pero he fumado marihuana y consumido algún que otro ácido. Y bebí Ayahuasca, aunque para los nativos no es una droga sino una infusión sagrada para poder comunicarse con sus dioses. También probé en una ocasión cocaína, pero no me gustó.

—Cuánta sinceridad —abrió grande los ojos—. ¿Sabes que estás hablando con tu padre? ¿O la información no ha llegado a tu quemado cerebro?

—Sí, ¿y tú sabes que estás hablando ante un adulto? No soy un niño. Tomo mis propias decisiones, buenas o malas son mías. Por mucho que te pese.

—Bien —asintió con un ligero mohín de sarcasmo.

—Por otro lado ¿los padres no pretenden que sus hijos le cuenten todo? Bueno, lo estoy haciendo, ¿no?

—Entonces, ya que vamos a hablar con tanta sinceridad —y sin vacilaciones a boca de jarro consultó—. ¿En la actualidad consumes drogas?

—No —respondió tajante—, o sí. —su padre arqueó una ceja—; teniendo en cuenta que el alcohol y el tabaco son drogas legales, sí. Aunque he dejado de fumar, al menos tabaco, sólo consumo cerveza y ahora que estoy aquí supongo que sake.

—Chico listo —musitó resignado.

—Veo que tú no has dejado tu droga favorita —reparó en el cigarrillo que su padre, con una mano libre, portaba—. ¿Sabías que el tabaco es más dañino que la marihuana?

—Ahora me vas a venir con tu filosofía hippie.

Uryuu casi explota de la bronca, pero en cambio mordió fuerte y suspiró para continuar con calma.

—Cuando quise dejar el cigarrillo —miró por la ventanilla, aunque quiso hacerse el superado le estaba costando contarle detalles tan personales a su padre— no podía, maldito vicio —sonrió de manera imperceptible—; así descubrí la marihuana. Como no es adictiva, pude suplantar el cigarrillo y luego dejar ambas sin necesidad de depender de nada.

—Me aconsejas fumar marihuana, ¿entonces? —dijo con desidia.

No supieron porque, pero aquella acotación sonó muy graciosas y rompieron a reír con reserva, Uryuu negó, desde ya que no, pero le estaba contando un experiencia personal. Vio que su padre quería seguir hablando del tema, que estaba preocupado, por eso se apresuró a aclararle.

—No, Ryuuken, ya no fumo marihuana. No es adictiva, por lo tanto no soy un dependiente, no voy a salir a robar para consumir ni te voy a extorsionar. Tranquilo.

—¿Es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Qué no me tengo que preocupar.

—Sólo fíjate con el correr de los años. He pasado mucho tiempo sin fumar y sin tener deseos, y no creo que aquí se consiga, por eso, espera y verás.

Ishida padre no podía quedarse tranquilo, lo cierto es que lo que se desconoce se le teme; debía, como doctor, informarse más al respecto. Él sabía que la marihuana era usada con fines medicinales, había tenido varios simposios al respecto, pero la gente la recelaba, no había muchos estudios al respecto y los pocos que existían resultaban ser positivos, hasta incluso un grupo de profesionales de la salud abogaban por legalizarla para así poder diagnosticarla a sus pacientes. Lo cierto es que toda droga puede ser letal dependiendo de su dosis, desde una aspirina hasta el mismo alcohol o tabaco.

¿La diferencia? Algunas drogas eran comerciables y legales, y otras no. Algunas eran altamente nocivas y dependientes, otras no.

No le agradó enterarse de aquello, pero le gustó el gesto de Uryuu: que tuviera la seguridad para hablar con franqueza del tema. De un tema que entre padre e hijo es tabú. Le prometió informarse más al respecto, pero a cambio de que le jurase nunca más “probar cosas nuevas” como le dicen los jóvenes. Uryuu rió con soltura, no era un adolescente y si bien había hechos muchas cosas “nuevas” en esos tres años, era un tipo centrado.

A fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser Ishida Uryuu. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber qué cosas lo dañaban y qué no; situaciones diversas se le presentaron, pero había sabido decir que no o escapar a tiempo.

—No quiero que seas como Kurosaki Isshin. —Una sonrisa algo escalofriante (porque no era común verlo sonreír) se instaló en los labios del peliblanco.

—¡¿Eh?! —Azorarse es poco, Uryuu quedó descolocado con esa acotación. Su padre rió apenas y negó, para luego estacionar el coche frente a la casa acotando al paso.

—No digas que te conté, pero… cuando éramos estudiantes Isshin fumaba marihuana.

—Ah, ahora entiendo.

—Por eso, si quedas como él, me pego un tiro.

Ambos empezaron a reír, pero esta vez con ganas. Mientras que Ishida padre se había contenido, su hijo no podía parar de carcajear, quiso saber más al respecto. Isshin fumaba sí, pero Ryuuken jamás aceptó. 

—¿Has visto? —remarcó Uryuu—. Más allá de todo —una ligera carcajada se le escapó— Isshin ha tenido una vida normal. No es un delincuente.

—Pero tengo la teoría de que tanta hierba en su juventud lo dejó así.

Ahí iba otra vez, riéndose a carcajadas. Y los Ishida NO reían, menos entre ellos. El padre entendió, tal vez era verdad eso de que no causaba adicción, acordarse de Isshin lo relajó, éste un buen día dejó de fumar y fin de esa etapa. Claro, luego de eso se dedicó al tabaco, y eso sí que no pudo dejarlo. Especuló con seriedad al respecto.

—Espera. —Una vez frente a la puerta de la casa lo frenó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dices que para dejar el cigarrillo lo suplantaste por marihuana?

—Ajá…

—Ahora entiendo cómo Isshin lo dejó.

Uryuu volvió a reír, pero con más control de sí mismo, ingresó a la casa de su padre dejando la mochila dentro del auto, primero quería tomar algo y comer, luego bañarse y quizás acostarse un rato.

A la noche Ryuuken se desconcertó cuando su hijo se apareció en la sala con una tijera en la mano. Quería que le cortase el pelo, volver a como lo tenía antes de partir. Ishida padre frunció la frente y alegó que en la facultad de medicina no enseñaban a cortarle el pelo a los pacientes.

Le dedicó un ligero mohín de fastidio y resignación. No era mucho para cortar, tampoco era una ciencia y el joven le tenía fe. Le dijo que se guiara con un peine, tan mal no podía quedar. Y no estuvo errado.

¿La razón de querer cortarse el pelo? Ryuuken no ahondó en el tema, pero para Uryuu era una manera de cortar con una etapa y comenzar una nueva. Quería que sus amigos lo vieran casi tal cual como lo recordaban.

 

**(***)**

 

Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de luz con el ceño fruncido, más que de costumbre -como siempre, eso no se le iba con los años-. Arrojó el libro sobre la caja y se echó de espaldas sobre la cama. Otra ojeada al reloj.

Obvio que no iría, para él Ishida había dejado de ser un amigo. Al menos de esa forma quería mentirse para no sentirse dolido, porque era mejor estar enojado que dolido. Ofendido sería la palabra correcta.

Sabía desde chicos que Uryuu era una persona muy independiente, autosuficiente, un poco altanera, pero jamás creyó que tan egoísta. Lo había lastimado, ¿y lo peor de todo? que quizás el mismo Ishida ni lo supiera.

El enojo cedió lugar a la tristeza. Quería verlo, maldición, se moría de ganas, pero… se desmoronaría ante él, y por Kami, frente a todos los demás no podía permitirse una escenita.

 

**(***)**

 

Tomó el morral que colgó al cuello, le resultaba más cómodo, tenía algunos regalos para Inoue más que para otros amigos, sabía que a ella le gustarían las artesanías, ambos compartían esa filosofía respecto a las manos. Las cosas hechas por uno mismo encierran la dedicación y el amor; hacer una pulsera pensando en alguien representa mucho, se encierra en ello todo el cariño que se le tiene a la persona en cuestión.

Lamentaba no tener más para el resto, bueno, descontando la pulsera hecha para Kurosaki.

Camino a la casa de Inoue reflexionó con gravedad al respecto. ¡Dios! No eran críos, no podía ser que dudara tanto en darle un insignificante adminículo. Si le gustaba bien, y si no también, ¿por qué se hacía tanto drama?

Quizás porque simbolizaba demasiado como para poder tolerarlo. La simple idea de haber regresado por una persona mandaba al demonio toda su autonomía, de esa que tanto se enorgullecía.

La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo, estar a escasas cuadras del punto de reunión lo alteraba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero se borró -como siempre solía sucederle con la gente- al estar frente a la razón de su emoción.


	2. Chapter 2

Ante la chica de pelo rojizo se hallaba el mismo parco y cerrado Quincy de siempre, sólo que un poco cambiado. Inoue casi lo tira al suelo cuando se arrojó sobre él, y Sado por poco más lo deja sin pulmones por palmadas tan efusivas, sin descontar el abrazo que le hizo tronar todos los huesos de la columna. Se notaba que Sado poseía sangre extranjera, no era algo común para los japoneses ese tipo de arrebatos, pero él se había acostumbrado; a lo largo de su viaje conoció muchas costumbres y formas distintas de demostrar emociones.

Luego del saludar al resto -Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, incluso Chizuru- comenzó a narrar cómo había sido su vida en esos últimos años.

—¿Estuviste en Europa? —fue la pregunta de Orihime, hecha con exaltación.

—¿Estuviste en América? —Sado la secundó.

—Estuve en Europa poco tiempo. —Se ajustó los lentes, conteniendo una sonrisa, las manos asieron con fuerza el borde de la banqueta—. Un corto tiempo en Alemania, y en España más que nada, ahí aprendí a hablar el español.

—Yo tengo familia en España —comentó Chizuru—, un primo, y es una cultura muy distinta a la nuestra.

—Sí, me costó adaptarme, supongo que por eso me fui enseguida comparado con el tiempo que pasé en otros lugares.

—¿Y luego? —Keigo seguía tan eléctrico como siempre, detalle que alegró al viajero aunque no lo manifestase.

—Estuve en México mucho tiempo —lo miró a Sado— y me encantó el pulque —rió por quedar como un borracho—. Mazunte tenía algo especial que me hizo quedarme, no sabía decir qué… tal vez la gente, tal vez la playa.

Sado le preguntó puntualmente por la zonas donde había andado iniciando así una conversación de a dos donde los demás quedaban un poco relegados, por eso Ishida retomó contando su itinerario.

—Conocí casi toda América, a Estados Unidos no fui, no tuve ganas o tiempo… No sé —no le dio importancia al por qué—. Lo cierto es que siempre me moví por inercia —una sonrisita tímida asomó—; cuando quería ir a algún lugar iba, o cuando alguien iba hacia algún lugar en concreto, me sumaba para aprovechar el aventón.

—¿Conociste Perú? —investigó Mizuiro.

—Sí —se quedó meditando al respecto—; las ruinas del Machu Picchu son imponentes, y engordé como cinco kilos en una semana con el ceviche.

Una carcajada se hizo presente para luego explicar que consistía en pescado crudo marinado en limón acompañado con maíz y papa. Siguió contando hasta llegar al final de su recorrido y casi no tenía saliva para seguir hablando, nunca en su vida había contado tanto sobre sus asuntos, tan reservado que era él.

—Por último, estuve en Argentina y si bien el mate al inicio no me agradaba, después me hice adicto… y ahora lo extraño.

Otras sentidas risas para proceder a explicar en qué consistía la bebida tradicional de dicho país. Contó, también, que no era una infusión para estómagos delicados o poco acostumbrados, pero que luego de un tiempo los efectos colaterales no se sienten. Resultaba un poco fuerte, dependiendo de la yerba mate empleada, y si no estabas preparado te asegurabas un día entero encerrado en el baño.

Se hizo un silencio abismal cuando Ishida calló, en sus ojos brillosos había cierta añoranza, observó el reloj de pared, había estado parloteando cerca de dos horas. De golpe, ese semblante varió de manera abrupta.

—¿Y… —era hora de mencionar el detalle— Kurosaki?

—Pues —Inoue se mojó los labios, Yasutora irguió su espalda y desvió la mirada, el resto guardó silencio—. Mañana se muda —explicó con prisa sin olvidar sonreír con candor—; es a primera hora del día y con todas las cosas que tiene por hacer, sumado a que se tiene que levantar temprano…

—Ya —Ishida plasmó una falsa sonrisa de comprensión.

—No quería salir de juerga hoy y acostarse tarde —siguió excusándolo sin necesidad.

—Así que se muda. —La formalidad de siempre se hizo presente en el rostro del Quincy—. ¿A dónde?

—Aquí mismo —respondió Sado causando sorpresa. Ishida pensó por un instante que a la casa de Orihime de no ser por la oportuna explicación—. No muy lejos de su casa, pero en Karakura.

—Está trabajando con su padre y estudiando a la par —comentó Orihime en general, por si alguno de los otros cuatro no estaba al tanto, más que nada Mizuiro y Keigo quienes habían sido los que se mudaron lejos una vez acabado el secundario.

—Ya tiene título suficiente para ejercer —continuó Tatsuki aceptando el vaso con gaseosa que le ofrecía su mejor amiga— así que atiende pacientes a domicilio, no casos muy complicados. Como enfermero más que nada. Le pagan bien.

—Oh, genial —dijo por decir algo. Sabía por Inoue y el resto que éste estaba estudiando medicina, no porque el mismo Ichigo se lo hubiera contado. Ishida no era idiota, por eso con algo de cortedad y tristeza que no supo disimular tan bien como en tiempos pasados, susurró—: Está enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?

Nadie respondió nada, lo que le dio la pauta de que no estaba errado al respecto. Ahora, la pregunta, ¿por qué? ¿Qué derecho tenía Kurosaki a enojarse con él? En el momento que él decidió marchar de Karakura ellos dos ni siquiera eran amigos, eran esa cosa rara que habían logrado ser durante las guerras: Amigos-enemigos-colegas por razones fortuitas. Que sí, sabía que Ichigo lo estimaba, quizás más de lo que él en su momento lo hacía. No obstante, en el presente, todo se daba vuelta y la vida le estaba pagando con la misma moneda. O casi, pero que era karma, no lo dudaba.

—¡Bueno! —distrajo Orihime en pos de levantar el caído ánimo—. ¿Vamos a comprar la cena antes de que cierren los negocios?

Dicho eso se pusieron de pie para ir al supermercado y comprar todo lo necesario. Ishida se ofreció a cocinar, amaba hacerlo desde pequeño y ahora que había conocido otras tierras, su calidad como cocinero era envidiable -o eso creía, pero era cierto-. Cocinó algo autóctono porque en verdad extrañaba los platos tradicionales de su país, conseguir ingredientes específicos que sólo se hallan en Japón era toda una proeza. Compraron bebidas, postres y regresaron para continuar con la velada.

Pero faltaba Kurosaki, se hacía sentir mucho su ausencia y eso se vio en el afligido rostro de Ishida.

 

**(***)**

 

Al otro día no lo resistió más, sabía la dirección y estaba decidido a ir, pero no se animaba, la discusión del día con su padre fue el aventón que necesitó. Furioso se marchó dando un portazo, calzando ojotas, una bermuda de jean y una playera blanca y lisa, o sea, no estaba cien por ciento presentable, pero al demonios, no volvería a la casa de Ryuuken a cambiarse.

Caminó, al principio, con paso firme motivado por la ira, para luego menguar poco a poco hasta frenar por completo. ¿Qué iba a decir una vez frente a él? Si realmente estaba encabronado, ¿cómo se lo tomaría? Tal vez, lo que más le aterraba, era la reacción negativa que podía tener el shinigami.

Tenía la dirección en la mente, conocía el barrio y las indicaciones de Inoue habían sido claras. Frente a la estación de servicios. Allí, se erigía apenas un edificio pequeño de tan sólo dos pisos, aunque en verdad la parte de abajo se trataba de locales comerciales, sólo arriba eran viviendas, por lo tanto se podía considerar de un piso.

“No tiene timbre”, le había dicho Sado, y él no era de gritar como un desaforado, menos a esas horas de la noche. “El marco de la ventana está pintado de naranja”, acotó Tatsuki el día anterior como dato extra. Sin opciones buscó primero una piedra, la arrojó sin éxito, luego otra, y una más. La luz estaba encendida, así que era evidente que alguien vivía en aquel lugar.

Kurosaki ahora estaba seguro de que no había enloquecido, escuchó con claridad que llamaban por su apellido, asomó su anaranjada cabellera y casi se desmaya al ver una silueta en la penumbra de la noche, parcamente iluminada por la luz artificial de la calle.

Era Ishida… sin dudas, su reiatsu.

Se echó hacia atrás para llevarse una mano a la boca y la otra a la cintura. Ya lo había visto y la luz estaba encendida, negarse dejaba en evidencia que estaba encabronado, y quizás si no hubiera tenido tantas ganas de verlo no le hubiese importado hacerle sentir mal; o al menos así se mentía, porque lo cierto es que Kurosaki no soportaba la idea de hacer sentir mal a las personas.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos decidirse, luego minutos hallar la llave en el desorden que era el pequeño departamento, y casi horas atravesar ese mar de cajas y pertenencias hasta llegar a la puerta, bajar las escaleras y abrir la entrada principal. Creyó, con desesperación y un poco de anhelo de que así fuera, que con tanta espera el Quincy se hubiera mandado a mudar.

Una parte de él anhelaba reencontrarse con Ishida, pero la otra deseaba que éste no estuviera una vez que abriese la puerta. Pero no, allí estaba, sentado despreocupadamente en el cordón de la vereda, pormenor que le llamó la atención: antes, Uryuu, jamás se hubiese sentado sobre el suelo teniendo en cuenta que implicaba ensuciarse.

El Quincy se puso de pie sacudiéndose la bermuda para caminar en silencio y con seriedad hasta el otro chico. Ichigo parecía no volver en sí y uno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso, abrir la boca y cortar el hielo. E Ishida sabía que esa parte le tocaba a él.

—Hola, Kurosaki.

Algo tan sencillo como eso revolucionó cada célula en el mentado joven. Tragó saliva antes de responder el saludo.

—Veo que es verdad. Te dignaste a aparecer. —Dio la vuelta abriendo más la abertura y con una seña de cabeza lo invitó a pasar. Ishida podía sentir el mutismo de Kurosaki como una daga envenenada en su espíritu, como si Zangetsu lo hubiera atravesado de par en par dividiéndolo en dos partes; pero no quería permitirse sentir arrepentimiento por haber ido—. Disculpa el desorden, me mudé hoy —dijo con tono sobrio una vez dentro del pequeño mono-ambiente.

—Y por eso no fuiste ayer a lo de Inoue —murmuró, con cierto tono de reproche.

Ichigo tardó en responder, ¿por qué le costaba tanto ser sincero con él? ¿Por qué no le decía que estaba enojado? Dejó las llaves sobre la biblioteca y viró estudiando detenidamente al chico ante sus ojos.

También notaba el cambio, aunque seguía siendo el mismo Quincy que él había conocido en otra época, más por fuera que por dentro.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —investigó con dureza y el entrecejo fruncido.

—No —respondió con la misma rigidez—, quiero que me digas si estás enojado y por qué.

Así, a rajatabla; lo había acorralado, Ichigo tomó aire y contestó con resignación.

—Ni que te importase.

—Por algo pregunto .—Arqueó levemente las cejas.

—¿Has venido a eso Ishida?

Uryuu se quedó petrificado con esa pregunta, especuló al respecto y con seguridad replicó.

—¿La verdad? No. Tenía ganas de verte, nada más. —Pese a la calidez de sus palabras, lo había dicho con la aspereza que le caracterizaba—. ¿Por qué no fuiste ayer?

Kurosaki plasmó una fugaz sonrisa de sarcasmo, para voltear e ir hasta la nevera en busca de un poco de jugo.

—Creo que es obvio…

—Sinceramente no te entiendo. —De repente sintió ganas de llorar. No era el reencuentro que esperaba.

—No me entiendes —emuló entre dientes, dando la vuelta y enfrentándolo con la mirada cristalizada—; quizás no éramos los mejores amigos, y sé que para ti no era ni soy alguien importante en tu vida, pero al menos hubieras tenido la DECENCIA de avisar que te ibas.

La lágrima descendió, finalmente, la mejilla del Quincy.

—No fue fácil, ¿sabes? —La voz la sintió tomada, y maldito nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar con fluidez—. Me costó mucho.

—¡Ya veo! —rió con intensa ironía— ¡Tres años, mierda! —Apoyó el vaso con tanto ímpetu sobre la mesada que casi lo quiebra—. ¡Sabía que eras un desapegado, pero nunca imaginé que fueras capaz de cagarte en todos de esa manera! ¡Egoísta!

—¡No pude! —explotó Ishida señalándose el pecho con ahínco—. No podía con la idea, Kurosaki. —Bajó la vista y se mordió los labios conteniendo ese llanto que pugnaba por salir—. Si les decía que me iba ustedes… ustedes, quizás, iban a querer despedirme.

—¡¿Quizás?!

—Y no iba a poder irme. Entiéndeme. No fue fácil. El que se fue fui yo, ¡carajo! Ustedes seguirían aquí, con sus vidas, sus cosas, su gente.

—¡¿Y por qué te fuiste?! —Ya no le importaba el cómo, sino el motivo.

Ishida negó y buscó asiento sin esperar a que se lo ofrecieran. Tomó aire y comenzó a explicarse.

—Estaba desorientado en ese entonces. Mi padre ya no era un sostén económico, cada uno de ustedes estaba haciendo su vida, trabajaban o estudiaban. No sé, un día quise irme, quise escapar.

—Eres un idiota. —Negó incrédulo con la cabeza—. Pudiste haber estudiado una carrera, Ishida. No puedo creer que justo tú, TÚ —remarcó con énfasis— hubieses elegido ese estilo de vida. Lo tenías todo para triunfar, un cerebro, una personalidad… ¿por qué?

—No me arrepiento —confesó sin tapujos—, en gran parte. No me arrepiento porque en estos tres años aprendí muchísimas cosas, tantas que no te das idea. Éste viaje cambió mi vida, ¿sabes? Me hizo ver mi existencia desde otros ángulos, me ayudó a resolver problemas del pasado y a quitarme una pesada mochila de los hombros. Así que no tomes mi estilo de vida como un desperdicio porque no lo fue. Me di cuenta de que era feliz, y de que antes no lo era.

—Entonces ¿Por qué volviste? —investigó con dolor. Si tan perfecta era su vida lejos de la gente que lo amaba y aguardaba por él, ¿para qué había regresado?

—Porque… —le costaba reconocérselo a sí mismo inclusive— porque quería verte.

Kurosaki apartó la vista, esa confesión le cayó como una cachetada, no por desagradable, al contrario.

—Tú… —balbuceó el shinigami—. Tú sabías que yo te…

—Sí. —No hacía falta que lo dijera. Ishida sabía que Kurosaki lo quería de una particular manera—. Y te pido perdón, no supe manejar eso, era más joven e idiota en ese entonces. Pero éste viaje, del que tanto te quejas —remarcó— me ayudó a perdonarme, a entenderme y a aceptarme. —Se puso de pie porque comenzaba a sentir ganas de salir corriendo de ese reducido espacio—. Me ayudó a darme cuenta —retomó—de que te extrañaba.

—No te das una idea de lo que me costó. —Se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la espalda en el borde de la mesada—. Tres años, Ishida… tres años enojado contigo.

—Sí, pero veo que no perdiste tiempo con Inoue.

—Estúpido —insultó con desprecio—, no la metas a ella en esto. Fue un alivio tenerla a mi lado ese tiempo.

Ambos caían en la cuenta de que tenían mucho por reprocharse, la cuestión en el presente: ¿valía la pena? Un silencio se instaló en la habitación, para dar paso a la reflexión profunda, casi todo estaba dicho.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —cuestionó y el shinigami asintió—. Entonces será mejor que me vaya. Dio la vuelta, pero una mano aferrándole con fuerza un brazo se lo impidió.

—¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? Al menos, por una vez, dime a dónde te vas. —Frunció la frente, pero no por un semblante que denotaba irritación, sino profunda tristeza. Lo soltó con lentitud.

—No sé. Nunca sé a dónde voy, mientras no tenga nada que me ate. —Fue casi como un desafío.

—Me refiero a ahora.

—A caminar.

—¿Estás en la casa de tu padre? —Supuso eso, salvo que estuviera parando en un hotel o en lo de Sado.

—Pues, desde hoy no. Discutí con él, me tiene harto —suspiró disgustado, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza—, supongo que pararé en lo de Sado-kun o…

—Quédate.

Ishida abrió grande los ojos, ¿había escuchado lo que creyó? Su corazón dio un vuelco, observó el desordenado espacio y la cama de plaza y media.

—Sé que no se puede ni caminar, pero prometo acomodar todo rápido y…

—¿Estás seguro? —interrumpió.

—Ahora que regresaste, quiero que te quedes. —Una leve sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, algo taciturna.

—Lo siento —expresó Ishida de la nada—, sé que fui muy egoísta. No me di cuenta en su momento, fue después y ya para ese entonces no había vuelta atrás, estaba muy lejos y…

—Ya… no importa —murmuró acercándose a él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos—; estás aquí, eso es lo que cuenta.

—K-Kurosaki. —La cercanía con el joven de cabellera anaranjada lo quemaba, sintió esas manos acariciándole la espalda y se dejó llevar.

—Quédate conmigo, ¿sí? —suplicó besándole apenas, superficialmente, los labios— por favor. —Le dejó un beso en la nariz para luego abrazarlo por completo, hundiendo la boca en el nacarado cuello.

Ishida no lo resistió más, con parsimonia, casi con duda, cedió al abrazo, entremezclando los dedos en la anaranjada cabellera. Fue él, al final, quien buscó los labios del shinigami para besarlo con más confianza. Y los primeros besos, tiernos, suaves, casi tímidos que buscaban descubrir paso a paso al otro, poco a poco se tornaron osados, invasivos y calurosos.

Y las manos no se quedaron quietas. Tantos años de espera, tanto tiempo añorando una anatomía que no estaba, que no se veía, ni se escuchaba ni se sentía.

Dolía… A Kurosaki le había mellado eso, no poder contar con la presencia de ese arrogante y vanidoso Quincy, y para éste no fue menos, necesitó irse lejos de Kurosaki para comprender que escapando de él no dejaba de sentir lo que sentía, al contrario, acabó siendo peor porque ese sentimiento se arraigó más y más con cada día que transcurría distanciado de él.

Sobrevivió, porque necesitaba de ese viaje para curar el alma y madurar en muchos aspectos.

Con calma Kurosaki lo fue arrastrando hasta el centro del cuarto, Ishida fue cayendo lentamente con el shinigami sobre él hasta que su espalda chocó contra libros, CDS y ropas que habían desperdigadas sobre la cama.

Ichigo con un brazo se encargó de hacer desaparecer esos obstáculos y se posicionó entre las piernas del Quincy sin dejar de morderle el cuello, alternando las caricias con besos en el rostro, asegurándose de mantener un contacto visual. Como si necesitara cerciorarse de que en verdad tenía a Ishida bajo él, jadeando y deseándolo.

Esa mirada, tan penetrante, cohibió un poco al Quincy, pero no se dejó llevar por eso, al contrario, habló para confesarse.

—Hace dos meses que no… me porto mal.

Kurosaki rió por el mote dado a su estado célibe, pegó la pelvis a la del quincy notando con claridad una poderosa erección, y para él no fue muy distinto.

—Yo creo que ya hace años —confesó, ahora riendo con más ganas y contagiando a Uryuu. Lo cierto es que luego de terminar con Inoue no había tenido otros amantes.

Con templanza Ichigo se encargó de desnudarlo y de desnudarse, las pocas prendas que portaba Ishida fueron desapareciendo una a una revelando un físico estupendo labrado por vida tan ajetreada. Cargar una mochila, caminar por horas para ahorrar dinero, realizar trabajos de fuerza, todo eso había mantenido en forma al Quincy.

No pudo evitar reparar en un detalle que recién se reveló en ese estado: Uryuu portaba un tercer tatuaje. Una diminuta calavera en la ingle, del lado izquierdo, dónde apenas comenzaban a crecer los primero vellos. Sonrió, no le resultó difícil adivinar el significado.

No lo dijo, para evitar quedar como un egocéntrico, pero el mismo Ishida, al notar la mirada insistente sobre el dibujo y la tonta mueca de Kurosaki, aclaró.

—Sí, estás en lo cierto.

La media sonrisa del quincy era entre sensual y tímida, pura contradicción, pero es que le apenaba reconocer que ese tatuaje se lo había hecho en su honor. Quiso algo que le recordara a Ichigo, que no fuera muy evidente, y sobre todo, alojado en un lugar íntimo, tan íntimo como su corazón.

Para distraer al shinigami y hacerlo volver en sí recordándole porque estaban en esa situación, se acomodó mejor ofreciéndose por completo a él, estirando sus brazos e invitándolo a recostarse sobre su cuerpo.

Le quitó los lentes con calma depositando un beso en cada párpado. ¡Por Dios! Qué bueno se había puesto. Kurosaki sonrió con lascivia, sin dejar un segundo de atacar cada centímetro de piel, lo quería todo de Ishida, todo. Quería saborearlo de pies a cabeza, olerlo, lamerlo, morderlo, besarlo.

No respetó ni el hueco detrás de la rodilla, ni los dedos de los pies, ni la sagrada entrada.

Recién ahí, sin poder evitar que sus gemidos fueran cada vez más escandalosos, Ishida reparó en un pormenor.

—¿Vamos a…?

—¿Hacerlo? —completó el shinigami—. ¿Qué? ¿No quieres? —arqueó las cejas.

—No, claro que sí —pura contradicción—, sólo que…

—Dime.

—Nada.

—Ahora dime.

Uryuu sonrió con picardía, tomó a Kurosaki por el cuello susurrando sensual en su oído.

—Soy virgen.

—Sí, claro; y yo soy el nuevo capitán de la primera división.

La carcajada de Ishida no se hizo esperar, estiró la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda, consiguiendo con ese movimiento que sus sexos desnudos se frotasen de una manera electrizante. Lo mejor sería explicarse.

—¿Quieres penetrarme?

Ahí cayó en la cuenta. Ichigo traspasó la lengua por la mejilla del chico y respondió un sí repleto de felicidad.

—Yo… no he tenido mucho… sexo —Ichigo no quería que Uryuu se _apagara_ , por eso siguió hablando al mismo tiempo que descendía por el pecho hasta llegar al pene erguido—. Sólo con Inoue, y… con un tipo. —No quiso especificar el desconocido.

Uryuu tampoco preguntó ni se vio preparado para confesarle que en esos tres años había tenido sexo con relativa periodicidad. Estúpida vergüenza, y el temor de que lo juzgara como un promiscuo; pero no se abochornaba por decirle en cambio los motivos que lo habían orillado a mantener esa parte intacta de su cuerpo.

—Lo hice con mujeres… y con pocos hombres, pero —gimió con estrépito al percibir la lengua de Kurosaki sobre el glande—; pero, nunca dejé que me hicieran el culo.

—Oh… Ishida usando la palabra “ _culo_ ”. En un pasado eso hubiera sido improbable —se burló para luego engullir, hambriento, el falo erecto.

Carajo, pese a ser casi la primera vez de Kurosaki lo hacía muy bien. Y es que la diferencia radicaba siempre entre los que lo hacen porque se los piden, y los que lo hacen porque en verdad se mueren de deseos por hacerlo. Y claro que sí, Ichigo quería hacer todo con Uryuu, TODO.

—¿No te gusta? —investigó Kurosaki atravesando un dedo entre las nalgas del Quincy para darle a entender con ese gesto a qué se refería. Éste lo entendió a la perfección.

—No lo sé, nunca lo hice —remarcó—, pero… me muero de ganas, Kurosaki… —Se mordió los labios, puesto que la lengua del shinigami había franqueado esa barrera moral llegando hasta el ano.

—Qué bueno, porque yo también —jadeó.

Buscó en la cómoda que estaba a un costado un pote de vaselina mezclado entre otros productos médicos, preparó a Ishida con notable cariño, se tomó el tiempo necesario para dilatarlo, sin dejar de lado estimularlo en todo momento para mantenerlo a tono.

Él lo estaba, no necesitaba ni que lo tocaran, la simple idea de tenerlo a Uryuu, así, todo excitado y entregado, con las piernas abiertas y las mejillas arreboladas, lo estaba llevando al borde del orgasmo. Ni hablar de pensar que pronto estaría dentro de él.

Se colocó un condón y se acomodó, tomó las piernas de Uryuu a la vez que éste se aferraba de lo que podía, la pared, el borde de la cama, las sábanas. Ichigo lo jaló un poco para acomodarlo, o su cabeza daría contra el muro cuando empezara a embestirlo.

La boca entreabierta del Quincy, buscando el perdido oxigeno, le supo a invitación: Lo besó introduciendo la lengua a la vez que hacía lo mismo con el pene, que con cuidado y esmero, sin prisa, pero sin pausa se iba perdiendo en la intimidad del chico bajo su cuerpo.

Un estremecimiento los embargó y Kurosaki no necesitó confirmar con palabras si Uryuu estaba bien, si le gustaba, o se sentía cómodo, ya que el mismo lo enredó con las piernas instándolo a introducirse más y más.

La idea de haberse reservado todo ese tiempo para él le resultó estúpida y divertida. Para Ichigo no, suponerlo le llenaba de dicha y ternura. Llegó a destino y descansó un poco sintiendo como su miembro parecía pronto a explotar en esa calurosa estreches.

Ishida susurraba palabras inentendibles, hasta que el otro logró descifrar algunas.

—Ya… Kurosaki… muévete.

Eso hizo, un vaivén delicioso, profundo, que comenzó calmo tornándose violento a medida que se aproximaban al clímax.

Dolía. El Quincy experimentó el desgarro, pero, maldición, qué bien se sentía tenerlo a Ichigo dentro de él, gimiendo sobre su cuerpo, pronunciando su nombre, con el rostro curvado en una mueca de absoluto placer, una seriedad muy particular. Y los dedos, los dedos de Kurosaki clavándose en su piel, dejándole marcas… y la boca, la boca del shinigami mordiéndolo, lamiéndole las tetillas, el lóbulo de la oreja y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Era la locura, demencial, era tocar el cielo con las manos, morir y volver a renacer como el Phoenix.

—Cómo te extrañé, Ishida —susurró con emoción, besando los labios del mentado, dando las ultimas estocadas, escuchando el desgarrador gemido masculino del Quincy atravesando el silencio de la noche, sin ser solapado por el ruido de la cama al chocar contra el muro—. No te das una idea.

—Yo… —le costaba ser sincero pese a estar en ese punto de no retorno— también, te extrañé un montón —decirlo, para ambos, fue liberador.

Tanto como alcanzar el anhelado orgasmo. Casi llegaron al mismo tiempo, Ishida entre ambos, con tan sólo el leve rozar del cuerpo del shinigami y éste en su interior.

Uryuu advirtió el leve palpitar del pene de su amante, eso le agradaba, saber que era Ichigo, que no era cualquiera, ¡que era él! Se abrazó al shinigami, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad. Kurosaki se acostó sobre él acariciando con ternura los largos mechones lacios que cubrían el angelical rostro… y es que ni el tiempo había borrado eso en Ishida.

—Te amo.

—Idiota —sonrió el Quincy ya sin poder contener las lágrimas—. No tenías que decirlo.

—No lo dije en su momento y te fuiste —ahora era él quien lloraba—. No quiero que te vayas otra vez.

Contradicción, porque sonreían, a veces reían por verse en esa extraña y patética situación, pero a la vez lloraban.

—Si te amo, ¿cómo me voy a ir?

Ishida había querido decirle con esas palabras: _Si volví por ti ya no tengo motivos para irme_. Kurosaki lo abrazó posesivo, como si temiera que el chico entre sus brazos, en plena noche, se fugase. Y así se quedaron dormidos, desnudos, en paz consigo mismos, entregados por completo a una nueva etapa que daba comienzo.

 

**(***)**

 

La luz colándose por la ventana sin una condenada persiana le importunó, pero el agradable aroma borró todo malestar. Abrió los ojos reparando en una imagen que le causaba entre gracia, asombro y excitación: Ishida Uryuu, el Quincy que en teoría lo odiaba cuando eran adolescentes, preparando en su departamento el desayuno de ambos… desnudo.

—Vaya —esbozó Ichigo sentándose en la cama—; si vas a cocinar así de ahora en más, no me opongo a que lo hagas siempre tú.

Ishida sonrió de manera escueta, y ni se inmutó. Incluso estaba descalzo y esa naturaleza salvaje no podía causarle más satisfacción como la veneración que le dedicaba Kurosaki. Había amado al viejo Ishida y ahora amaba al nuevo, al que se presentaba ante sus ojos, sin esos pudores de la adolescencia.

Kurosaki se dio una ducha rápida antes de desayunar, se vistió -en contra de los principios de Ishida- y para cuando regresó al espacio vio que al menos llevaba los anteojos y ropa interior puesta, un bóxer negro; pero no le llamó tanto la atención eso como la actitud circunspecta que portaba.

—¿Sucede algo?

Ishida volvió en sí, elevó la mano que sostenía la pulsera haciendo que Ichigo reparase en ella.

—La hice el día de tu cumpleaños —explicó el Quincy volviendo la mirada a dicho adminículo—; blanco y azul, colores de los Quincy.

—Naranja, negro… ¿Shinigami?

—No cualquiera. —Sonrió mirándolo.

Kurosaki se acercó a él para arrebatarle con lentitud la pulsera, acariciando de paso la deliciosa piel semi-bronceada. Le obligó a enfrentarlo y tomando el rostro entre sus manos lo besó con amor.

—Gracias, es el mejor regalo. Sobre todo porque lo hiciste tú y pensando en mí. —Le besó la frente y en esa posición se quedó Ishida, sonriendo apenas con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, siempre fui bueno con las manos —dijo e Ichigo lanzó una pequeña risa que lo motivó a atajarse—; también para eso que estás pensando, pervertido.

—Lo siento, no lo pude evitar.

Ishida mordió apenas la barbilla del shinigami recibiendo un débil regaño a cambio.

—Será mejor que desayune y me vaya.

—Pero —Kurosaki se mostró serio, casi enojado, para luego cambiar su actitud y agregar esperanzado—. ¿Irás a buscar tus cosas? Hoy mi padre me dio el día libre, así que ordenaré esto para que puedas acomodarte aquí.

—Kurosaki…

—Dime Ichigo, creo que después de lo de anoche puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Kurosaki —lo miró con un gesto gracioso de negación—, te he llamado así por casi diez años, ¿y quieres que de un día para el otro te llame por tu nombre? Pides mucho —dio la vuelta para buscar las prendas arrojadas la noche anterior y comenzar a vestirse—. ¿Estás… seguro?

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo no tengo trabajo. —Se lamentó Uryuu. No podía más que reconocer cuánto dependía de su padre en la actualidad, y quizás era eso lo que lo ponía tan a la defensiva con Ryuuken.

—No hay problema —se sentó en la cama y lo sentó a su lado—, con mi empleo estaremos bien. Gano lo suficiente para que podamos comer, además puedes buscar trabajo y con el tiempo estudiar alguna carrera.

—Pero hasta entonces-

—Escúchame —le tomó otra vez el rostro entre sus manos, gesto que Ishida comenzaba a adorar—, tú eres feliz haciendo artesanías, ¿cierto? —el otro asintió—. Eres muy bueno, siempre has sido bueno con las manos —otro asentimiento—, entonces no hay mucho que pensar. Puedes trabajar de eso. Aquí en Karakura no hay artesanos, ¡el negocio es tuyo!

Ishida abrió grande los ojos. ¿Cómo no había reparado antes en ese detalle? No sólo no tenía competencia, incluso podía dar clases y ganar así una entrada de dinero. La emoción los colmó, tanto que se abrazaron para besarse. Uryuu se despidió del shinigami asegurando que iría a la casa de su padre, le pediría disculpas, le explicaría la nueva decisión y tomaría sus pertenencias para instalarse en el departamento.

Kurosaki se quedó a solas en el pequeño espacio, se sentó a la mesa para terminar de desayunar, pero su mirada ensoñadora estaba fija en la pulsera que ahora adornaba su muñeca; la acarició, como si así acariciase a su creador.

Había costado tener que acostumbrarse a la ausencia del quincy, había dolido no poder escuchar su voz, sentir su presencia. No lo supo hasta que se fue, no imaginó cuánto lo estimaba y cuán acostumbrado estaba a su presencia. Supuso, con profunda certeza, que toda despedida y distancia punza por igual, pero que al final los sentimientos acaban por vencer.

Y aunque sonara estúpido, trillado, cliché, no existían distancias, ni el tiempo podía borrar las experiencias vividas a su lado. Ni siquiera el enojo, que en ese caso ante el amor no tenía forma de vencer.

Sonrió, ahora lo tenía con él y no le permitiría en absoluto volver a marchar. Todo, volvía a ser como antes… o no, ellos ya no eran los mismo jóvenes que discutían por pavadas, pero era bueno saber que los años no sólo los cambiaban como personas, sino que también fortalecía los lazos creados en antaño. Una muralla infranqueable que ni el tiempo ni la distancia derribará jamás.

 

 

**  
Fin  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach no me pertenece.


End file.
